


Rain Check

by kerithwyn



Series: Quantum Entanglements [13]
Category: Fringe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Quantum Entanglements series. Takes place a couple of days after "Worlds Collide" and following up on a thread in "Evolution." (Might actually be an apocryphal outtake, although could be concurrent with "Both Here and There".)
> 
> Thanks: To samjohnsson for fast and valuable beta.

It's been a couple of days and the frenzy around the bridge room has slowed to a dull roar. The link between universes is still top secret, but everyone involved seems to understand that both worlds' problems aren't going to be settled in a day. Both Lincoln and Charlie are clearing paperwork at HQ, making sure the other Fringe teams are holding steady on the day-to-day cases. Charlie has been doing on-the-fly seminars for newbie agents about the hazards and protocols of Fringe events, and Lincoln thinks (fully aware of the fact that it's a huge presumption on their relationship) that'd be a fine place for Charlie to serve out his career. Assuming there are still Fringe events to contend with when all is said and done.

There's absolutely nothing unusual about his day until he runs into Charlie in one of the back hallways, a short-cut between the caf and the central hub. "Been looking for you," Charlie says, but before Lincoln can ask why Charlie glances around and pulls him out of the corridor into a small room. It's dark, and Lincoln automatically flicks on his penlight.

Charlie's hand covers the light but not before Lincoln sees that yeah, it is a literal broom closet, and his mouth goes a little bit dry even before Charlie growls softly, "Rain check."

Lincoln drops the light, which promptly goes out when it hits the floor. His head thunks against a concrete support while Charlie deftly undoes the snaps of his pants. "Uh. Don't want to interrupt, but...innocent bystanders?"

"Out-of-order sign," Charlie mutters, which-- that doesn't make any *sense,* but Lincoln forgets any and all objections at the feel of the first hot breath ghosting across his thighs.

Charlie taps his boot against Lincoln's foot and Lincoln spreads his legs, falling into a familiar stable stance, and part of him wonders when he became so obedient, which is ironic considering he became head of division--

"Can hear you thinking. Quit it," Charlie murmurs, and sets his mouth against Lincoln's skin.

Lincoln lets his hands fall to Charlie's head, fingers winding in his short hair, trying not to pull even though he knows Charlie wouldn't mind. (Lincoln, on the other hand, hates that. Charlie and Liv like to tease that he spends more time on his hair than both of them combined. They're probably right.)

Charlie isn't fooling around here and that suits Lincoln fine; he was half-hard the second he saw where they were and Charlie peeling his pants down got his attention focused, fast. (Some might say he's easy. He prefers to say "ready for action at all times.") The way this is going, risk of exposure is threatening to become a new kink to add to his already extensive list.

The real challenge is keeping quiet, always has been. It's especially difficult because Charlie knows all his triggers, knows how much pressure to use and when to speed up and slow down. The only noises in the pitch blackness are Lincoln's increasingly uneven breathing, the wet sounds of Charlie's mouth working against him, and once a creak as Charlie shifts to take the weight off his bum knee.

It's good and it's fast and it's not long at all before Lincoln is biting his lip and clutching at Charlie's hair, and it's only Charlie's firm grip on his legs that keep him from toppling over.

He gets his breath back slowly, leaning back against the support and relaxing his death-grip on Charlie's head. He can feel tiny strands clinging to his fingertips and he touches Charlie's cheek in apology.

"You are one kinky bastard, Charlemagne Francis," he says, and can feel Charlie smiling even in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, okay, alt!Charlie's full name is not "Charlemagne" but it made me laugh and I am weak. :D Call it an old joke between them.


End file.
